


Stay Cool (It's just a kiss)

by Zenoszyne



Series: Mixed Feelings [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenoszyne/pseuds/Zenoszyne
Summary: Leo wasn't having a good time at the party, until Cristiano talked to him.





	Stay Cool (It's just a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> 1- The title comes from the song COIN - Talk too Much, and the song that Leo sings is from "Lo Mejor del Amor" by Rodrigo.
> 
> 2- Fernet is a very popular drink in Argentina that is often combined with Coke.
> 
> After saying this, I hope you like it! My first (but not last) Cressi fic! <3

The closed and crowded environment were overwhelming Leo. There were people around him who he didn't want to relate to or who didn't want to start a conversation directly.

Even he himself didn't even know why he had agreed to go to that private party where everyone around him were ignoring him. The ambiental music and the drink in his hand made the minutes go by, at least a little faster. And it wasn't the first glass of fernet that he drank that night- It was already the third. His head felt heavy, as if he were out of himself. He hadn't even noticed that Cristiano was watching him for a long time, looking with some curiosity at his red cheeks and the smiles he sometimes tried to hide, product of the alcohol.

It was not until Cristiano stood before him that Leo noticed him. His smile faded for a moment, believing that he was only approaching to annoy or mock him, as always. However, the last thing that he was expecting from him was that he put a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay. Lionel nodded. It was strange that Cristiano asked that, or even spoke to him, maybe he was a little drunk too.

Lionel was about to speak, to ask him why he had even cared about him all of suddenly, but the music that began to sound on the speakers interrupted him. It was cuarteto what was sounding at full volume now. The people around him got up and started dancing with animosity.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked without thinking twice, getting up from his seat and unconsciously grasping the Portuguese's arm to keep himself from falling. Cristiano let out a laugh, finding his clumsiness cute.

"I don't know how to dance to this." he replied somewhat surprised when he noticed Leo taking his hand and practically dragging him towards where the others were, letting him go. Leo rested his hands on his hip while Cristiano imitated him.

"Just follow the rhythm." Leo smiled at him, moving his hips, completely uninhibited.

Cristiano looked around him, and for his relief, no one was paying attention to them. It would be embarrassing if someone took photos or videos of that moment and then posting it on the Internet for everyone to see. He could even picture it: every newspaper talking about it for days, or even months. 

Lionel smiled to himself, remembering how that music sounded at every party in his country, how he danced at it with his family and friends when he was younger. It brought back memories of his real home. For the first time that night, a wave of melancholy had seized him. For his part, Cristiano didn't know what to do. He didn't expected to have his supposed eternal "rival" in his arms dancing and smiling like a fool, much less seeing him move his mouth repeating what the song said, murmuring.

" _Nunca_ _me_ _dejes_ _mi_ _amor_ , _me_ _dices_ _suave_ _al_ _oído_. ¿ _Cómo_ _dejarte_ _si_ _te_ _llevo_ _conmigo_?"

Leo raised his hand and turned around, dancing to the music. Despite his joy, Leo saw that Cristiano was not dancing with him at all, he was still, he even seemed a bit lost.

Now it was Leo's turn to ask him (or rather shout, the music was too loud) if he was okay. Cristiano didn't answer, his gaze was still lost somewhere (or someone?) in the room, but seconds later he returned to reality, he even smiled at Leo.

_Fuck_ _off_ , he thought, and followed Leo's orders, finally letting himself be carried away by the music and taking the Argentine by surprise, not knowing when he had changed his mentality so quickly.

The rhythm of the songs continued, and the atmosphere was now more enjoyable. Despite feeling their heads heavy, both danced laughing around the dance floor as if they were lifelong friends and not as rivals in football, not giving a damn about anyone or anything anymore. They didn't follow a dance style, they just improvised, not caring too much about it, just enjoying the moment.

After the song ended, Leo stopped for a second to catch his breath and brought his lips near to Cristiano's, who lowered his head believing that he just wanted to say something in his ear. However, his cheeks flushed when he felt Leo giving him a soft kiss. His heart skipped a beat and he was paralysed. It didn't felt bad, it just was strange. Also, Cristiano didn't have the heart to push him away, something inside of him was waiting for that moment to come, he just didn't expect it to be _now_ , at the dance floor, in a private party. As soon as Leo moved away to look at him, he just smiled, as if nothing had happened.

"What the f-"

"It's just a kiss, _Cris_." Leo interrupted him, and he walked away, leaving Cristiano all flustered and confused.

Cristiano knew that that wasn't going to be their last meeting.


End file.
